


Ruby's Tramp Stamp

by Zhana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Didn't they say something like "We don't know Remnant's Laws" once or something?, F/F, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, Tattoos, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: Ruby spends a night out with Qrow. Mistakes are made. At a tattoo parlour.





	Ruby's Tramp Stamp

"Ugh, never again..."

"You really should have just gotten a virgin."

"Honestly, what were you expecting? The amount of alcohol he consumes, how could an evening out with him result in anything else?"

"I _thought_ he'd be a bit more careful with _Ruby_ of all people! He usually is..."

"Well, at least he got her home safe...?"

"Ugh, less talking please..."

It was a fairly early morning for team RWBY; three members of the group woken up not by their alarm clocks, but by the pained groaning emanating from their leader's bunk. Her spending the evening with her Uncle Qrow when he visited wasn't anything new, but this was the first time that they'd _both_ been drunk when he dropped her off back at her dorm. And given how out of it she'd been the previous night, it was no surprise to find her nursing a hangover the next morning.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Yang reached up to shake Ruby's bunk gently, "C'mon Ruby, get up; you'll feel better with some breakfast in you."

"What, is that your uncle's preferred cure?"

Yang looked down at Weiss where she sat on her own bunk beneath Ruby's, "No, he's more a 'Hair of the Dog' kinda guy," she answered with a shrug.

"What's Zwei's hair gotta do with it?" Ruby grumbled, whimpering as she sat up, clutching her head.

"Of course that would be his solution," Weiss said, disgust plain in her tone and on her face, "So why are you so sure of breakfast then?"

"She's not the only one who's had a night out drinking with Uncle Qrow," Yang answered simply, focusing her attention back on helping her sister climb down from her bed.

"Is no one gonna tell me what dog hair has to do with making it go away?" Ruby muttered, pouty at being ignored.

"Go shower up and get changed, alright?" was the only answer Yang gave her.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Hopefully you learned something from all this?" Weiss asked, a faint, wry smile on her face as she watched her partner plop down to the floor. Her expression changed as her eyes fell lower, staring curiously at Ruby's lower back.

"Never go near Uncle Qrow's flask or anything he might wanna put in it," Ruby grumbled in response, making her way towards their washroom.

Watching her cross the room, Yang turned back towards Weiss, noticing her staring after Ruby. A smirk briefly crossed her face, wanting to teasingly question if she was checking out her little sister's ass, before she took note of her perplexed expression. Mirroring her apparent confusion, she turned back to look Ruby over as she got to the door, spotting what had apparently drawn Weiss' eye; a spot of pale blue peeking out over the edge of Ruby's pajama pants.

"Hey Ruby, what's that?" Yang called after her as she opened the washroom door.

Pausing, Ruby glanced back at the two of them, confusion on her exhausted face, "What's what?"

"Y'got something, right around here?" Yang turned slightly, pointing at her own backside.

"Huh? Really?" Ruby twisted around, spinning on the spot slowly as she tried to look down over her shoulder fruitlessly. Quickly giving up on that as she felt the motion aggravating her headache, she stopped and turned her back to her roommates again, hands moving to lift her camisole and tug her pants down slightly, "What is it?"

Yang and Weiss walked over, while Blake crawled to the foot of her bed to get a better look. As soon as they were close enough to make it out, Weiss immediately stiffened up, while Yang and Blake each put a hand over their mouths; Blake in surprise, Yang to stifle her laughter.

"What? What is it?!" Ruby asked again, growing more worried hearing her sister's snickering.

"I-It's a, pfft," Yang tried to force her laughter down and answer, with little success.

"It's... a tramp stamp," Blake answered instead, lowering her hand from her mouth.

"A what?!" Ruby looked at Blake, flush with surprise and confusion at the term.

"A tattoo," she clarified.

"Of what?!"

Yang finally broke, clutching her stomach as she doubled over, roaring with laughter. Blake seemed unwilling to answer now too, simply glancing over at Weiss. Following her eyes, Ruby found her partner standing stiff as a board, her eyes wide and her face a distinct colour of pink as she stared at the mark on Ruby's back.

Fed up with no straight answer, Ruby darted into the washroom, turning so her back was to the mirror over the sink. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes trailed down until they found the pale blue mark etched into her skin. Her eyes widened, cheeks burning up when she saw what it was.

An intricate snowflake pattern -the Schnee family crest- nestled just above her ass.

* * *

 

"You feeling alright, Ruby? You uh... you're not looking so good."

Ruby's bloodshot eyes rose from her breakfast to meet the collective concerned looks of team JNPR.

"Been better," she groaned, one hand rubbing her forehead while the other held the fork she was using to toy with her breakfast.

"If you're not hungry, ca~n I have your pancakes?" Nora asked eagerly.

"Yeah, su-"

"No," Yang cut her off, "You need something in your stomach Rubes. Eat up."

Grumbling at her sister's concerned insistence, Ruby powered through the headache-induced lack of hunger, managing down a couple bites of fluffy pancakes.

"And don't forget to stay hydrated too," Yang told her, gesturing to her glass of water.

Nodding numbly, Ruby obediently took a long drink from her glass before resuming her breakfast. Gradually, she did start to feel just a bit better as she worked away at her plate.

"Rough night?" Pyrrha asked.

"Night was fine... I think," Ruby answered her.

"You think?" Jaune echoed, sounding confused.

"She went out with that abhorrent uncle of hers, and came back drunk," Weiss said, clearly disapproving of the whole misadventure.

"What did he let you have to wind up like this anyway?" Yang wondered.

"I dunno," Ruby said, shrugging weakly as she kept eating slowly, "I can kinda remember the first few tasting like strawberries and cookies..."

"That explains a lot," Blake mumbled from her seat.

"Well, the loss of a fruit would be regrettable, but perhaps this unfortunate experience will give her an aversion to those flavours, and help curb her consumption of cookies."

"WHAT?!" Ruby's shout -more of a scream really- echoed though the cafeteria.

Numerous heads were drawn over to their group, while her friends all leaned away from her, looking at her wide-eyed from the outburst. She herself was equally wide-eyed, looking almost on the verge of tears as she stared at Weiss.

"I-I was only joking, Ruby. I'm sure any such aversion, were it to exist, would be gone with your headache," she said to try and appease her partner.

"It better," Ruby whimpered, resuming poking at her food, an awkward silence falling over the two teams.

"...need me to feed you?" Yang spoke up, noticing that Ruby's eating had slowed again.

"'m fine," Ruby answered quietly, taking another bite.

Yang frowned, eying her sister worriedly. Slowly, her frown turned up into a smirk, "Would you rather _Weiss_ fed you?"

Ruby's fork fell from her hand, clattering noisily against her plate while her cheeks lit up red as her namesake. From where they sat across the table, team JNPR all wore nigh-identical looks of surprise; not just at the comment or Ruby's reaction to it, but that Weiss had mimicked that reaction exactly.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune spoke up after yet another awkward stretch of silence.

Ruby immediately shoveled several more bites of breakfast into her mouth, chugging the rest of her water to chase it down before speaking, "I'mfullNorayoucanhavetherestseeyouinclassbye!"

No one was able to do much more than blink, barely processing what she'd said. The next thing they all knew, Ruby was gone, just a flurry of rose petals wafting in the air, slowly falling to settle where she'd been sitting and on the floor leading to the exit. While Nora reached across the table to take the remains of the breakfast that Ruby had left behind, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren watched the cafeteria door slowly close behind the red hurricane that had burst through it.

Turning back to the rest of team RWBY, they saw Yang with a hand clasped over her mouth, Blake shooting her a glare, and Weiss sitting very still; her eyes closed but her face still red. Letting out a sigh, she rose from her seat, turning towards the exit.

"I'll go talk to her," she stated simply, taking her leave.

Again, three-fourths of team JNPR watched her go, turning to her two remaining teammates after Weiss had also disappeared through the doors.

"So... what was that about?" Jaune asked.

They noticed then that Yang's shoulders were shaking; picking up the faint snickering of her increasingly poorly constrained laughter.

Frowning at her partner's lack of composure, Blake shook her head as she let out a sigh, "It's... complicated."

* * *

 

There weren't really a large number of places Ruby could have gone to before classes that morning. Even from that short list, the speed with which she'd fled ensured she left an easy path for Weiss to follow. So she was fairly confident, by the trail of rose petals that led her right to the door, that Ruby had returned to their dorm room. Stepping inside, she confirmed the faintly visible shadow tucked away in the nest hanging from the ceiling that Ruby called a bunk.

"Ruby?" Weiss called, shutting the door behind her. She saw the lumpy shadow hidden behind the sheets flinch, but otherwise received no answer, "Ruby I can see you; quit hiding."

The shadow flinched again, rising up to resemble a more clearly humanoid shape; Ruby laughing sheepishly as she moved the sheet covering her bed aside, "H-Hey Weiss; I uh... I just came to get a bit more rest before class."

"Clearly," she did not believe her for a moment, her tone making that clear. Walking over, Weiss sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside her, "Are you feeling any better?" she asked once Ruby had swung down to join her.

"A little," Ruby answered, a hand going to clutch her head carefully, "Yang was right; I think I'd feel a lot worse without anything in my stomach."

"Good," Weiss replied with a slight nod. A moment of quiet settled between them before she spoke up again, "I'm sorry, Ruby; for my joke at breakfast."

"It's alright," Ruby laughed weakly, "I totally overreacted. Still felt so miserable, and the thought of not wanting strawberries or cookies anymore was just... I'm sorry for snapping."

"You have nothing to apologize for; what I said was in poor taste, plain and simple," Weiss insisted, "I should not have antagonized you like that," she trailed off, a small smile tugging at her lips, "you get enough of that from your sister."

"Hah," Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes, "got that right."

Again, they both became quiet; the silence more comfortable than awkward or simply still as before. Ruby shifted a bit anxiously all the same though, something unsaid nagging at them both, waiting to see who would bring it up first.

"You can get it removed, you know."

Ruby blinked, looking up at Weiss, confusion on her face, "Huh?"

"The tattoo," Weiss looked back at her, a slight shift of her head gesturing to Ruby's back, "there are services to have them removed."

"O-Oh? Yeah?"

"Of course. My understanding is it's a fairly lengthy, repetitive process, but it is possible. You shouldn't have to continue to deal with a mistake you made because your uncle is the opposite of a responsible adult," she looked away for a moment, letting out a small chuckle, not noticing Ruby cringe at the word 'mistake', "Who knows what you were thinking to decide to get a tattoo; there and of... _that_ , of all things and places."

"Yeah, right, who..." Ruby hesitated, drawing Weiss' attention back to her as she trailed off.

"Ruby?" she called, watching her partner stare down at her lap.

"Do you... do you really think it was a mistake?" she asked quietly.

Weiss frowned, confused by the question, "Well... yes? You were drunk, Ruby. You say that you can barely even remember the night. Would you have gotten that tattoo if you were in your right mind?"

Ruby half turned to look back at Weiss, opening her mouth before closing it, keeping her gaze downward. She seemed to consider her words a moment longer before she resumed speaking, "No, but... even if I don't remember, I am pretty sure I know _why_ I did, and what I was thinking."

"You... excuse me?" Weiss watched Ruby suck in a deep breath, flinching back when she lifted her head to properly look back at her.

"Weiss, can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?" she replied uncertainly, taken aback by the intensity in her silver eyes.

"Do you hate it? That I have this mark on my body? _Your_ mark?"

Weiss flinched back further, eyes wide at the question, her pale cheeks rapidly flushing pink, "I-I-"

"Answer honestly," Ruby added, staring at her resolutely, "please."

"I..." Weiss took a breath of her own, letting it out slowly, "no, I don't."

"Would you hate it, if I said I kinda liked it? That I want to keep it?"

"...no."

Ruby shifted a bit closer, placing a hand over one of Weiss', "Do you want to know, what I think was going through my head last night?"

Weiss went quiet for a long stretch, icy blue eyes just staring back into Ruby's silver for almost too long, before she finally said, "Yes," her voice scarcely more than a whisper.

"I like you Weiss," Ruby smiled softly as she spoke; her smile growing as she felt Weiss' fingers intertwining with hers, "I like you a lot. I don't know _how_ I wound up in a tattoo place last night, or _why_ I got one right above my butt, but I do know without a doubt that there's nothing else it could have been, besides your mark..." she trailed off, Weiss quirking a brow when Ruby's eyes flicked away briefly, turning up in thought.

"What is it?" she asked when her partner let out a small, warm laugh.

"Well, okay, it could've been one other thing," she admitted.

"Oh? And what's that?" Weiss asked, smiling back at her.

"A white rose."

Weiss felt her blush darken, "And why's that?"

"Well, it would be white like you... and my mom."

Weiss' smile faltered, "I see," she whispered somberly.

"I'm happy with what I got though," Ruby went on, her own smile seeming to get even brighter, "I think I might've gotten it thinking 'why not, I'll never work up the nerve to tell her how I feel', but... well, here we are, huh?"

They both laughed, Weiss grinning more wryly now, "This is quite the impetus for a confession, I must say..."

"So, since you haven't slapped me or stormed off or anything, does that mean...?" Ruby leaned in a bit closer, her voice taking on a hopeful tilt.

"I will if you don't hurry up and kiss me."

Ruby didn't need any further invitation, cutting off Weiss' indignant cry when she practically tackled her down onto her bed, mashing their lips together. It was rushed, eager, clumsy, everything Weiss had come to associate with Ruby; everything she'd come to appreciate and adore about her. It wasn't a particularly deep or passionate kiss, just their lips brushing against one another as Ruby pressed down on top of her, short and so very sweet. They savoured the feeling of each other; lips connected, one of each of their hands intertwined with the other's, Weiss' other hand petting Ruby's back while Ruby's ran through Weiss' silky white hair.

When they parted, Ruby only pushed herself up far enough that she could stare down into Weiss' eyes, grinning ear-to-ear in joy.

"Maybe I should rethink never getting drunk again?" she pondered jokingly.

"Please don't," Weiss spoke lightly, rolling her eyes.

"But good things happened!" Ruby countered, "Sure the headache sucks, but definitely, totally worth it."

"Do you have other crushes that you think you'd only be able to confess after getting a referential tattoo whilst drunk?" Weiss asked dryly.

"Well, no, but..."

"Then I see no reason to repeat that unfortunate episode."

"It wasn't _that_ unfortunate, and I was just kidding," Ruby mumbled, pouting as she rolled over to lie down beside Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes again, turning her head as Ruby lay beside her, looking at their still-joined hands.

"So... you really want to keep it?"

"Yup!" Ruby replied instantly with another happy grin, "Oh! Maybe I should go and have them add your name for good measure!"

Weiss blinked in surprise at the idea, blushing fiercely at the thought, "That seems excessive."

"Oh oh! Or you could get my crest so we match!"

"No," her shyness disappeared, her retort instant and cold.

"Huh? C'mon Weiss, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Wei~ss!"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly, dumb idea I had that I figured I'd try and write since I kind of _hadn't_ in a while. Hopefully people enjoy it!


End file.
